It is estimated that nearly half of the population relies upon some type of medication that has to be administered at regular intervals. Many of these medications are health critical for a user. The failure to ingest their medication, ingesting the wrong medicine, as well as accidentally doubling-up, overdosing, etc., can result in, including but not limited to, continued illness, failure to cure, suppressing medicinal effectiveness, inducing side effects, or even causing death. The problem is even more attenuated if a patient relies upon a third party to mete out their medicine, which may include multiple other third parties whom may easily fail to act or miscommunicate.
In an attempt to alleviate the above hazards, many users rely upon mere memory, which can be clearly flawed, particularly if exacerbated by the medical condition itself, advanced age, etc. Other times users may attempt to rely upon various types of alarms, reminder gadgets, memory tricks, charts, signage, and even other third parties.
What is needed, and disclosed by this disclosure, is an effective and easy to use article that simplifies for a user or third party a manner to be reminded of the time and/or identification of a particular medicine that needs to be or has been accessed from a medicinal container. Moreover, what is needed and disclosed herein is such an article that may be easily adapted to accommodate a variety of medicine bottle shapes and sizes, and is easy to mark for identification and to manipulate any reminder elements. Other types of items and/or containers that may benefit by a reminder identification article may also employ that which is disclosed herein.